New Friends
by JustCallMeDisc0rd3r
Summary: Based on the story by Estella Tweak about a woman who's just lost her daughter in the hospital on the last night of her first week at Freddy's Pizzeria, full revised summary inside.


_Summary: It has been a week at Freddy Fazabear's Pizzeria. Melissa Julien is about to complete her final night and receive a paycheck so she can put it towards her son's operation when she gets a slightly anticipated and very dreadful phone call from the hospital. Forgetting where she is for a moment, she breaks down and expresses her anguish through her loud, melancholic cries. Balloon Boy can hear it all and decides to find the root of the issue..._

X.X.X

I could feel the cold beads of sweat slowly trickling down the back of my neck.

I could feel the terror setting in as I sat at that wooden desk, picking up the tablet that was wirelessly connected to all of the cameras in the building.

I could feel my impending death loom over my head as I picked up the brown Freddy Fazabear mask, as wearing it seemed to be some sort of sick foreshadowing...

But I put it on anyway, because without it I was even more likely to die than I probably realized.

My hands shook as I grabbed the flashlight, they shook so violently that I had trouble turning the switch so that I could shine the light down the hallway.

But I succeeded.

And so far there wasn't anyone there.

I looked into the toy shop, hitting the button that remotely wound up the music box. I haven't ever seen the marionette, but I never really wanted to.

I checked all of the cameras...

Bonnie and Chica and Freddy were already on the move...

Foxy was standing up in the parts and serviced room...

And Mangle was crawling all over the ceilings.

It has only been two hours...

I still had four to go.

But it would be my last four hours in this place.

I was going to get my paycheck and I was going to take it straight to the hospital.

My son was there, and he had a terrible heart condition. My poor baby Zane was stricken down at age seven with some sort of heart disease...I still had no way of pronouncing it, but it was so rare that I had to go to at least ten different doctors to figure out what it was to get proper treatment.

He's been in that hospital bed ever since; my daughter Elena and my husband Henry Julien have been going to see him during all visiting hours, and working night shifts so that we could still have money to pay for his medications.

Hence why I am in this hellhole of a pizzeria.

And when I would go to see him...

He looked so weak, always on the verge of death, but where he lacked physical strength, he made up for it psychologically...

He told me often, holding my hands in his frail ones...

That he was going to be okay, and he wouldn't mind too badly if he died, because he was so happy when he was alive...

My ten year old boy...shouldn't be forced to grow up like that in three years...

And yet he did it all on his own.

He was so wise, far beyond my capabilities as a mother.

I was so proud of him.

But I'll be damned if I let him die, whether he's alright with it or not.

Three a.m.

I'm doing okay.

Three more hours to go.

I shined the flashlight down the hall and saw Foxy and Mangle trying to sneak in.

I clicked the flashlight on and off, confusing them both for a moment before they grew rigid and travelled stiffly back to their original places.

The giggling started soon after.

**_Hello! _**The cheery voice greeted, accompanied by the sound of pattering footsteps and merry giggling...

I hated that damn thing...

It emitted some sort of frequency that blocked my abilities to use the lights in the vents and even my flashlight.

Thank god I only found that out when six a.m. rolled around.

As the night progressed the stress kept mounting and mounting, the "hellos" grew louder and louder...the need to rewind the music box became more and more prominent...

And that's when I heard my phone ring, while I was winding the music box.

I jumped nearly to the ceiling, completely believing that one of the animatronics had attacked me.

But I pulled my cellphone out after a moment's realization and looked at the caller ID with dread.

And answered.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Mrs. Julien?"

I swallowed. "Yes...this is, how is my son?"

The man on the other line was silent for a moment. "Ma'am...I...I called to tell you...he...he died...at three-o-seven a.m."

My vision went blank, and my entire body grew numb. "No..." I whispered. "It can't be, there must be a mistake. He was getting better."

I heard a bit of rustling, and he started to read the report to me.

"Zane Julien, age ten years and two months, deceased at three-o-seven a.m. due to a severe myocardial infarction...Mrs. Julien I am very sorry-"

I didn't let him finish. I threw the phone as hard as I could against the wall with a loud, strangled cry, taking a sick delight in the noise it made as it shattered.

I took off the Freddy mask, set down my camera pad, and turned off the flashlight.

I raked my fingers through my hair, hyperventilating.

This has to be another hallucination...

This is just a sick nightmare...

But it was reality, and it hurt so badly.

I collapsed, falling from my desk chair and to the floor, hugging my chest tightly and wailing out all of my pains and frustrations and heartache.

All this time...

And he dies...

He was doing so well...

Why God...?

Why do you hate me so...?

I would be eternally grateful if you would strike me dead right now...

But death did not come, and I lay curled up on the checkered tile floor, trying to hold myself together as my heart slowly disintegrated inside me.

The pain was unbearable...

The paycheck meant nothing now...

My struggles...

My life...

It all now meant nothing.

_**Hello... **_Came again that cheery voice that I hated.

I looked up, and the Balloon Boy stood above me, holding a blue helium balloon and a wooden sign stating his forte.

**_Hi._**

I wiped at my face, sobbing softy. "I don't have time for your bullshit..." I managed to spit. "Go to hell, you and your friends..."

The strangely human-like robot twitched slightly.

**_You're sad? Why are you sad? That's against the rules..._**

I hissed through my teeth. "Fuck your rules! My son is dead..."

He twitched again.

**_D-d-d...d...dead..._**

That must not have been a word in his programming...

How macabre...

Since he was one of the animatronics more likely to cause death...

"That's right." I told him. "Dead! I was working here to pay for his operation, but now he has died..."

His happy expression somehow changed into one of sadness.

**_D...dead... _**He whispered. **_I'm...sorry..._**

I wiped frantically at the ceaseless salty water that kept dripping from my eyes. "Sorry...?"

He nodded, approaching me. **_I'm sorry... _**He set down his wooden sign on my desk and put his arms around my shoulders.

**_Sorry... _**He murmured.

I did not want to hug him back, but he was showing such kindness, and I needed the comfort now more than ever.

I held him.

He was built just like a child.

For a brief moment I imagined him as my son.

I whimpered. "It isn't your fault..."

He leaned back, opening his mouth and trying to say something, but he was acting against his programming right now, and he glitched severely until his expression sprung back into its original, happy smile.

**_Hello! _**He greeted, appearing just barely irritated, as if he wanted to say something else but couldn't.

I smiled at him. "It's okay..."

I checked the time.

Five fifty-six a.m.

"I have to go in a few minutes..." I said. "To the hospital...to see my son..."

He turned and started to crawl back into the vent, but before he disappeared he turned back to me and waved.

**_Bye! _**He said, and then he was gone.

And I found myself rethinking all of my hatred towards the little guy.

Everything becomes so different when you lose whats closest to you...

I started to gather my things...

And as I did so I contemplated the possibilities of my coming back here again.

Maybe I would...

If I did...

At least I would die with the thought of my son in mind.


End file.
